Ash and arceus 18: The big burnout!
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: After they rescued all the legendary Pokemon from around the Pokeverse and return home, A new character is revealed, who is he and what does he want. Find out in this latest installment of the ash and arceus saga. Rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Due to the mystical powers of Fanfiction, you will not have to go through a bullshit Sonic X season 3 remix in the style of A sonic and Pokemon crossover. We will skip to the point. So after retrieving the legendary Pokemon from across the universe and restoring the planet, the Pokemon world and the sonic world split up and became a binary planet system.

Ash, Arceus, and T awoke one morning to the sound of trumpets. "Did either of you two order a trumpet band?!" asked Arceus. "No, maybe it was T" said Ash. The two turned to face T who was looking pretty irked.

"Are you alright? You look pretty upset T" said Ash. "Yeah…hey, how about we go somewhere else. Somewhere without trumpets" Said T. "Yeah. "That sounds good" Said Arceus. T opened a portal and they walked through it.

This process of trumpets playing and the trio warping elsewhere continued throughout the day. Pretty soon though, Arceus and Ash had enough and they decided to confront T. "Ok Terminal! Spill it! Who are these people and how do they keep finding us?!" asked Arceus.

Just then, a blue dome covered the three of them and several soldiers dressed in red uniforms with grey and black straps appeared around them. "Finally. I finally caught you my princess" said an anthropomorphic Hedgehog about the same size as T. He had red fur with a grey highlights on his arms and legs and a black jacket with matching shoes and gloves.

"Um, sir, none of us are princesses. I think you've mistaken one of us for someone else" said Ash. "I beg to differ…there's one right behind you both!" said The new hedgehog. Now seeing as the three of them were in triangle formation with Ash and Arceus in front of T, and this new character was in front of Ash and Arceus facing them, T was the only one behind them.

"Nooo…that's just T. She's not a princess" Said Arceus. "T, what's this guy talking about?!" asked Ash. "Well, he's right about me actually. I am the Princess of the Multiversal Core. I may not have a castle or a crown. Nor do I have a chariot, a throne, servants, or an army…but I am a princess. I simply don't go around flaunting my status like someone I know…" Said T while flashing a glare at the red and black hedgehog "…Burnout!" she finished angrily.

"Prince Burnout, you aren't seariously in love with and want to marry…HER?!" said a soldier. The red hedgehog known as Burnout turned and glared spears at the soldier. "I will love WHO I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" he shouted. The soldiers literally jumped upon hearing his aggressive voice.

"Please calm down your majesty. You are always right in your decisions and this imbecile here has no right to question you nor your wishes" said another. "Very good. I'm glad I don't have to…enforce…my rules any more than normal" said Burnout.

"T, you'd better explain who this is right now!" whispered Arceus. "That is Prince burnout. Nobody really knows what he is a prince of, nor do they really care. Remember how overly obsessed Amy was with Sonic? Well, Burnout is the same way with me except he will possibly and probably go to the lengths of killing and mass destruction, and apocalyptic weapons to have me all to himself. He seems to have the mindset that I belong to him and that I have nothing better to do than gawk at him and his…and I quote "'epic sexyness'" said T while pinching her nose, bending over, and turning away with her other hand out.

"So in other words, you spend a lot of your time keeping yourself hidden from him in alternative dimentions in hopes that he will either get tired of hunting your pink tail down, or get killed in the process?" Asked Ash. "Pretty much…relentless bastard" said T.

 **So T is a princess with a problem. I bet you wonder how this will turn out. This Prince Burnout has them surounded with his troops and T claims him to be a relentless, egotistical, possessive son of a bitch. Will our heroes escape? Or will he have his way with T and her friends? Only time will tell! One things for sure, I'm sure not…at least not yet! Man I'm a troll. But I'm not too bad A person, honest. I'll get it ready and uploaded ASAP…or will I?! (Chortling ensues and devolves into a fit of coughing and gagging)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on my dear. Just make this easier for us both by coming back to my castle with me!" said Burnout. "No, no, no, no, no, a hundred thousand fucking times NO! Burnout, I don't have any attraction to you and especially not a sexual one! You just haven't appealed to me yet!" said T.

"Come on, you can even bring your friends. You all just have to dress appropriately" said Burnout. "Let me think for a second NO" said T. "You aren't getting out of here otherwise. Look around you T, your in a sealed dome. It's going to run out of air pretty soon. Your friends can't survive without oxygen for very long. You do realise that I'm not going to let you get away this time. And by the way, I'm draining the air as we speak.. Now there's even less time left until they…all…die…because…of…you" said Burnout.

T looked up and saw a tornado on top of the dome. (Tornadoes pull air inward and then up. If one was on top of the dome, it would stand to reason that it would result in the air being effectively pulled out). When she turned back, she saw ash and Arceus gasping for air. "Ok, I'll go with you. Just don't kill my friends. But I expect you to keep your promise of letting them come with us. And I also want free access to all the castles grounds for them and myself" said T. "Of course my dear" said Burnout. T facepalmed. The dome dissipated and portal opened in front of them. "My castle awaits" said Burnout.

On the other side of the portal, there were many anthropomorphic animals. All in similar uniforms as the soldiers but with minor differences between them based on the role they played in the castle staff. Similarly to the animals' body shapes, Arceus was a human lady sized Anthro, and ash was in his human form.

"Oh, prince Burnout, I see you brought princess Terminal back for once. A huge congratulations to you" said A blue cat. "Thank you" said Burnout. "He didn't use ethical tactics, I can tell you that for sure" muttered T. "Come with us. We will see that you are dressed to prince Burnout's standards" said the blue cat.

A few minutes later, our heroes were in a dressing room. "Princess Terminal, please come this way. But first might we ask you to introduce your friends?" Asked an Anthro monkey. "This here is Ash. And this is his soulmate Arceus. They share the status as the rulers of the Pokeverse" said T.

"Very good. Ash, Arceus, please come this way" said several Anthro animals. "Princess Terminal, please follow us" said the others.

(Later)

"Arceus, T is taking a while to get ready. Are you sure she's alright?!" asked Ash. "It's ok…I'm ok. I'm just embarrassed about wearing a huge poofy dress like this. It's awkward and I'm a tomboy as you know" Said T. "So what took so long?" Asked ash. "Well…" Said T.

(Begin flashback)

"Princess Terminal, hold still please!" said the blue cat from before. "I can't, not when your putting pins into my back!" Said T. "We are sorry! But you must stop moving around. We can't make your gown if you keep this up" said an orange Anthro rabbit through the pins in her teeth.

"Well blame Burnout if I'm jumpy since he almost killed my friends!" Said T. "We are sorry for Prince Burnout but you must understand that he just has a somewhat violent personality" said the cat. "That and he's a dense asshole who can't take a clue as to when a girl doesn't want anything to do with him!" Muttered T.

"Please hold Still M'lady. We are only one tenth of the way done with your gown!" Said the rabbit. "FUUUUUUUU-" groaned T.

(End flashback)

"Oh, that explains a lot" said Ash. "Yeah. And I don't want to go through that all again so I would have to take this whole bawl gown off and hang it up somewhere safe before I transform into my Pokemon form. You two owe me big time seeing as I just had to come here to keep you both from suffocating to death" said T in a rather pissed off manner.

"You did that for us?" Asked Arceus. T nodded. "Just remember that next time you want me to unclog the toilet after one of the other legendaries takes a huge shit after taco Tuesday goes awry as per usual. The horrors…the horrors" said T as her eyes grew huge and drifted steadily apart.


	3. Chapter 3

So how's that dress asked Arceus while she, ash, and T were walking through the halls "It's super hard to move fast in it. It's large, awkward, and extremely embarrassing. So what if I look hot and cute to Burnout in it! I don't like it and he has no right to force me to wear it. I'm only wearing it because he had his servants take my red one and I'm not the kind of girl to be indecent in front of anyone…unless of course someone manages to outsmart me and make me that way. But let's face it, burnout is way too dull a brick to do that so soon" said T.

Arceus opened a door and looked inside. "BINGO!" She said while motioning for T And Ash to look inside as well. They did so and saw she had found an arcade. "You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked T.

"I'm not sure Burnout would be very happy" said Ash. "He gave us free access to his castle. It's on him"said T. "Plus. He likes me too much. If he does anything to any of us, I'll just ditch him and make him cry himself to sleep…again" she added. "You are oddly cruel T" said Arceus as they walked in and got out some pool sticks.

"T, you play pool?" Asked Ash. "Some. I know the basic rules. No specific techniques though. I'm slightly cultured, but not by a lot" said T as she shot the cue ball and sent the triangular formation flying around the table. Three balls went in but not the cue ball.

"Nice one T" said Ash. "Thanks. But I think you can do better…or not, I don't think I've ever seen you play pool but, I don't judge…..usually" said T. "Well, to be fair. I've been on a Pokemon journey for approximately half my life and In a small town the other half. Mom never did like me going to bars or anything" said Ash as he scratched his head.

Arceus walked around the table and shot the cue ball and shot it directly into a hole. "Shoot!" Shouted Arceus. "Being asleep for several thousand years doesn't do very much for you other than letting you regain a bit strength ya know Arceus. Why do you think I only do so for about two years at a time?" Asked T. "Oh be quiet! Do I have to imbed this stick in your head" asked Arceus. "I'm just saying that you need to get out a little more" said T.

"Shut it Terminal!" Said Arceus. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help. I don't mean anything by it" said T. "Fine" said Arceus as she went over to a chair and sat down with her arms crossed. "Someone is pouty" said Ash. "Dear, do I have to make you into a poke-kabob?" Asked Arceus sweety. "This could go downhill fast" Said T as she backed away. She knows when to shut up.

"Princess Terminal, your dinner is ready" Said a female Anthro peacock. "Thank you very much, keep the change" said T as she handed a few rings to the peacock. "Princess Terminal, are you sure?!" Asked the peacock. "Yes. Burnout doesn't pay you all enough for what you do" said T as she cut her food.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Oof!" Groaned Ash as she he crashed through the roof and got off the floor. "So ash, how was the brawl with your mate?" Asked T with her eyes closed as she ate. "It hurt. Not as much as you do when burnout flirts with you, but it hurts a lot" said Ash.

"Yeah, don't remind me about him. Aggressive asshole!" Said T. "Um, princess Terminal, is sir ash going to be alright? He just fell through the roof!" Said the peacock. "He'll be fine, he has crashed through things like wooden crates, been stampeded over, and fried before. He's even been turned into a baby. He's capable Of withstanding…or should I say enduring a whole lot more" said T with a snicker. "Thanks T, you're a real inspiration" said Ash sarcastically. "No problem!" Said T.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ash? Arceus? Where are you?" Called T. She was walking through the castle's halls. She hadn't seen either of them since yesterday. "Man, where are they?" she wondered. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Huh? Oh well, better find the breakers and flip em'" said T.

Pretty soon, she came across a metal door. "Huh? Shut? Homing blast!" Said T before she attempted to break the door down. Unfortunately her dress got in the way and she just fell over. "Stupid gown…ok, let's try hacking" said T. After removing a metal wall panel, she messed around with the wires and eventually opened the door, She walked a little farther and saw something horrific. Arceus and Ash were trapped in a force field that was draining their energy.

"T, do something!" Said Ash. "Alright, who's responsible for this?!" Shouted T. "Oh, hello my sweet" said Burnout he was wearing a lab coat and was sitting at a control panel. "Grrrr! Burnout, let my friends go immediately!" Said T. "Why? Don't you want to take their powers for ourselves? If we do, we will be the most powerful beings in the multiverse! Don't you want that?"asked Burnout.

"No! And you are really getting on my nerves!" Shouted T. She then undid her dress and revealed her bare form. "Oh come on! You shouldn't be indecent my darling" said Burnout. "Maybe if you didn't take and toss my other dress, I wouldn't be doing this. AND IM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Shouted T.

"Homing blast!" Shouted T. "Sphere Strike!" Shouted Burnout. The two clashed in the air and sparks started to fly. Pretty soon, they rebounded off each other and landed on the floor. Burnout was standing with his arms crossed and T was in a crouched position. "I'm not letting you get away with this!" Said T.

"Too bad! I already have!" Said Burnout. "Spin sphere!" Shouted Burnout as he curled up and shot along the ground at T. "Chaos blitz!" Shouted T as she released her signature move. There was an explosion that sent T into the force field which electrified her. She fell onto the ground and was sparking as she tried to get up.

"So, you give up yet?" Asked Burnout smugly. "Not a chance!" Said T weakly. "Look at you. You've taken way too much damage to keep going much longer" said Burnout. "I said I'm…not…GIVING…UP!" Shouted T. The chaos emeralds came out of her and circled her. "Oh crap! You have the emeralds?!" Shouted Burnout. "Yeah! And now your going to pay!" Said T as she turned golden.

"Ha ha!" Now your blonde!" Said Burnout. "Zip it Burnout! Said T. "Why should I? Your not the only one who can use the emeralds!" Said Burnout. "T, take him out before he transforms!"groaned Ash. "Right! SUPER LIGHTENING" shouted T as she turned into a bolt of lightning and shot at Burnout.

He was surrounded by the electrical field before it shocked him hard. Then it sent him flying into the control panel. It started to smoke violently before bursting into flames. The force field faltered amd dropped Ash and Arceus.

"Grr, your going to pay for that" shouted Burnout as he pushed himself up. "It's over Burnout! You've lost!" Said T. "Not yet! Burning blast!" Shouted Burnout as he formed a ball of fire in his hands that began to grow larger by the second.

"Chaos BLITS!" Shouted T as she shot her move at the ball of fire. "The ball began to expand much faster as burnout lost control of it. "We've got to get out of here!" Shouted Ash. "On it!" Said T as she opened a portal behind them which She, Ash, and Arcesu all ran through.

On the other side, they entered the hall of origin. T formed a ball of energy in her hands and shot it back through the portal before closing it. Then, there was a light in the sky which looked kinda like an exploding castle in the distance on sonic's planet.

"He's not walking out of there anytime soon!" Laughed Ash. "Oh, he is going to be back! He always is. He's like Cyrus or Eggman. He always comes back. That's the creepy thing about him. I've trapped him in caves filling with lava, the engine of a rocket to Mars, an exploding supernova, and even planet cores and he still comes back!" Said T.

"Maby that's…oh I don't know, because he is immune to death by fire!?" Said Arceus. "Oh yeeeeeaaahhhh! I always thought the name 'burnout was because he was either fond of drag racing or because he was pretty fast! Now it makes much more sense. But the bottom line remains the same. We haven't seen the last of him" said T.

"Well for now, all we can do is prepare and hope we will be ready next time" said Ash. T and Arceus nodded.


End file.
